100 Facts Of South Park
by First Of The Year
Summary: 100 hechos de los chicos de South Park que no sabías. Fic para reírse un rato.


1) Wendy es fanática obsesiva de "_Jersey Shore_" y se odia por eso.

2) A Damien le fascina la película "_Pretty Woman_" por mucho que lo niegue.

3) Stan tiene un diario escondido bajo su cama perteneciente a su época gótica, y lo lee de vez en cuando, recordando los buenos tiempos que pasó con Henrietta, Dylan, Georgie y Ethan.

4) Un día, Tweek no había estudiado para el examen de historia, preocupado por su amigo, Butters dejó que se copiara de sus respuestas. Tweek no durmió durante toda esa semana, preocupado de que la maestra se diera cuenta y de que la policía lo persiguiera por fraude y lo metiera a la cárcel.

5) Craig estuvo considerando seriamente volver a la moda metrosexual, afirmando que el rosa es su color. Por suerte entró en razón y dejó de pensar en eso.

6) Cartman desea ser profesor de economía cuando termine los estudios.

7) Kenny tiene una crisis nerviosa cada vez que el volumen del televisor está en un número impar, y si no está en número par no puede ver la televisión tranquilo.

8) Tweek y Pip fueron a un concierto de Lady Gaga para el cumpleaños del británico.

9) El día que Mole perdió su pala, el único que lo podía consolar en ese oscuro momento fue Gregory, el mismo que le había escondido el preciado objeto debajo de su cama.

10) Gregory y Pip se juntaron para ver la boda real de William y Katie. Ambos terminaron llorando de la emoción.

11) Token leyó toda la saga de Crepúsculo por internet.

12) Cuando era pequeño, Damien estuvo enamorado por tres años de la cantante Amy Lee de la banda _Evanescense_.

13) Bebe tiene la misma cantidad de pecas que Kyle, pero usa maquillaje para tapárselas.

14) Cartman lloró cuando la cantante Whitney Houston murió y no salió de su habitación por semanas, escuchando una y otra vez todos sus álbumes.

15) Clyde es un verdadero creyente sobre los horóscopos y lee el suyo todos los días antes de ir a la escuela.

16) Cuando se acabó el café, Tweek, en un momento de histeria, llamó a Craig por teléfono y empezó a hablar de la primera cosa que se le venía a la cabeza. El pelinegro nunca volvió a ver al rubio como antes después de esa llamada.

17) Wendy tiene un tatuaje de la calavera de los Guns N' Roses por toda su espalda. Nadie lo sabe.

18) Cuando eran chicos, Kenny se vestía de mujer para divertir a Karen y fingía ser su hermana.

19) Butters ama el hard rock y el heavy metal.

20) Cuando todos se enteraron que la lista de los chicos más lindos era un farsa, nadie se lo dijo a Clyde y pretendieron que nunca se habían enterado.

21) Cada vez que Kenny muere y va al infierno, hace pijamadas con el anticristo.

22) Token no pudo sacar la canción "_Countdown_" de Beyonce de su cabeza por una semana, y todo gracias a Clyde.

23) Cuando era niño, Kyle tenía un perro de peluche llamado Stan.

24) Cuando Sharon abandonó a Randy y a sus niños, la relación entre los tres creció considerablemente.

25) Cada aniversario de la muerte de la madre de Clyde, Craig pasa por la casa del castaño a preguntar como está y a darle una orden para llevar de Taco Bell.

26) Desde el día de su infancia en el que Kyle casi se ahoga comiendo un postre de banana tiene un horrible rechazo hacia ellas.

27) Bebe siempre amó usar zapatos de taco alto por miedo a que los demás la llamen "enana" debido a su corta estatura.

28) Cartman nunca superó la perdida de sus muñecos.

29) Cada vez que Damien se va al infierno y Pip lo extraña, solo hace falta que vea las quemaduras distribuidas por todo su cuerpo, provocadas por el pelinegro, para que vuelva a sonreír.

30) Kevin creía haber muerto de felicidad cuando Clyde le dijo que había visto solo una película de _Star Wars_, pero que esa misma película le había gustado.

31) Tweek lloró cuando vio _Titanic_, y por varias semanas estuvo insultado a Kate Winslet (Rose) porque según él, había espacio suficiente para que los dos flotaran en el pedazo de madera.

32) Pip ama enviar cartas a sus amigos en Inglaterra.

33) Para que Craig dejara de morderse las uñas, Ruby se las pintó con un esmalte que poseía un sabor agrio. Desde ese día el pelinegro jamás se volvió a comer las uñas.

34) Siempre que Stan y Shelly terminan de ver una película de horror, el pelinegro le pregunta si puede dormir con ella ya que la película lo dejó realmente afectado. Ella siempre termina aceptando, no importa qué edad tengan.

35) Con el poco dinero que Kenny gana con su trabajo, lleva a Karen al shopping para que elija lo que ella quiera.

36) Desde que vio la seria "_La ley y el orden_" de pequeño, Kyle supo que quería ser abogado.

37) Clyde sabe la letra de todas las canciones de Taylor Swift. TODAS.

38) Cuando se siente demasiado estresada, Wendy fuma, y luego se coloca perfume para que nadie sospeche.

38) Mole nunca se sintió tan horrorizado y elegante al mismo tiempo cuando Gregory le peinó el cabello con vaselina para que se viera igual que él.

39) Tweek puede pasarse horas y horas jugando al tetris con su celular, ya que de alguna manera eso lo relaja.

40) Kevin jamás superó el día en el que jugó cuatro horas seguidas pensando que iba a conseguir un record y al final terminó perdiendo todo en un solo segundo.

41) Por más alumno estrella que parezca, Token no tiene la más mínima idea de qué hacer con su vida, y eso lo asusta

42) Butters perdió una apuesta con Pip y tuvo que perforarse el ombligo.

43) Kenny compensa el hecho de no poder encontrar a _esa persona_ teniendo sexo con cualquiera que se le cruce, no importándole un demonio que todos le digan puta.

44) Para Cartman, no hay nada más hermoso que ver a su mamá sonreír gracias a algo que él hizo o dijo.

45) Stan en su época gótica no había un solo día en que no escuchara la canción "_Close to you_" de Carpenters y se acordara de su súper mejor amigo.

46) El mejor cumpleaños de Ruby fue cuando su hermano le regaló un chuyo igual al suyo pero en color rosa.

47) Bebe es fanática del boxeo, y cada vez que alguna de sus amigas la llama y le pregunta que está haciendo ella siempre dice que está viendo "_Sex and the city_" cuando en realidad está viendo las luchas.

48) Gregory jamás uso otra ropa que no sea de color naranja desde el día en que Mole le dijo que ese color le sentaba bien.

49) Pip usa un collar con una cruz invertida todo los días debajo de su ropa; regalo de Damien para su cumpleaños.

50) Ruby, Ike y Karen se juntan todos los viernes a ver películas.

51) Token ama que su madre le enseñe a cocinar, porque así podrá cocinarle a Clyde cuando se presente la ocasión.

52) Wendy ama todas las canciones de Eminem y se sabe la letra de todas ellas.

53) No hay día en que Kyle y Stan no se comuniquen por cartitas en clases, no importa que se siente uno al lado del otro.

54) Craig nunca va a la iglesia los domingos porque en ese horario esta su novela favorita, y se pierde un solo capitulo estará de mal humor por toda la semana.

55) Mole toma té cuando está solo.

56) Damien no puede evitar ponerse emocional cuando escucha la canción "_Blue Jeans_" de Lana Del Rey.

57) Kenny es muy bueno en matemática, mucho más que Wendy o Token, pero lo mantiene en secreto por miedo a que se burlen de él.

58) Stan conserva todos los dibujos que hizo con Kyle cuando apenas tenían cuatro años debajo de su cama como recuerdo, y los mira cada vez que tiene una pelea fuerte con el pelirrojo.

59) Clyde deja que Bebe le pinte las uñas de los pies cada vez que se juntan para ver una película.

60) Butters empezó a fumar por un tiempo a los catorce años, pero un buen puñetazo y un largo discurso por parte de Kenny hizo que ese hábito ahora le parezca asqueroso.

61) El libro favorito de Tweek es "_Alicia en el país de las maravillas_".

62) Kyle, aparte de su relación amor/odio hacia Cartman, siente algo de respeto hacia el gordo, aunque no lo quiera admitir.

63) Token llevó a Clyde a un concierto de David Guetta.

64) A Mole le encanta llegar a su casa y ver su habitación completamente ordenada, porque sabe que cierto rubio pasó por ahí y la ordenó para él.

65) Kevin es fanático de la banda musical EXO.

66) Cartman tuvo una obsesión con "_Harry Potter_" luego de haber sido fanático de "_El señor de los anillos_".

67) Wendy compró el libro "_50 sombras de Grey_" originalmente para regalárselo a su mejor amiga en su cumpleaños, pero por curiosidad lo terminó leyendo ella y quedó encantada con el libro y no podía esperar para que saliera el siguiente.

68) Karen ama vestir a sus dos hermanos de chicas y tener una fiesta de té con ellos.

67) Gregory estuvo asustado por meses pensando que las películas de "Actividad Paranormal" eran realmente videos filmados por personas comunes y sus cámaras y no películas con actores de verdad.

68) Bebe devora por lo menos cuatro libros por semana.

69) Craig no sonrió mucho durante su infancia debido a sus brackets.

70) Clyde se pone celoso cada vez que Token decide hacer un proyecto con Tweek y no con él.

71) Stan ama cantar a todo volumen mientras se baña, sobre todo si no hay nadie en casa.

72) Kyle tiene una seria adicción al olor a césped recién cortado, por eso siempre es él el que se ofrece a cortarlo los domingos a la mañana.

73) Kenny es fanático de las Spice Girls, y cada vez que alguien le pregunta por los discos de esa banda regados por el suelo de su habitación él siempre dice que son de Karen cuando en verdad son de él.

74) A Ike nunca le llamó la atención la idea de casarse, tener una familia y tener un trabajo con los mismo horarios todos los días hasta que conoció a Karen McCormick.

75) El verdadero sueño de Mole es poder viajar por todo el mundo, visitar todos los países y conocer sus costumbres.

76) Token ama abrir cualquiera de sus libros de lectura y encontrar un mensaje escrito lleno de caritas y dibujos hechos por Clyde.

77) Damien descubrió su lado humano cuando Pip le dijo que significaba todo para él.

78) Butters no puede dormir a menos que tenga el peluche de Hello Kitty que Cartman le regaló para su cumpleaños cerca de él.

79) Craig tiene como tono de llamada la canción "_Telephone_" de Lady Gaga.

80) Tweek ama llevar su termo con café a la biblioteca y pasar horas y horas leyendo cualquier libro a su alcance.

81) Kevin adora jugar con su hermanita con sus muñecos de "_Star Wars_" de cuando él era pequeño.

82) Gregory jamás superó el día en que Mole confesó sus sentimientos hacia él en inglés.

83) Todos los años para Halloween, Damien y Pip se disfrazaban de ángel y demonio, y cada año dejaban al azar quien se disfrazaba de que.

84) Bebe adora confeccionar su propia ropa, comprar una simple prenda y convertirla en toda una ropa de diseñador.

85) No había mejor época que el invierno para Ruby, porque era cuando pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermano, ya sea decorando el árbol de navidad, peleando en una guerra de bolas de nieve, o cocinando galletas.

86) Kenny se tiñe el cabello, su verdadero color es castaño, al igual que su hermanita y su hermano.

87) Algunas veces, Damien le roba las revistas de chismes a su padre para ver que anda ocurriendo arriba en la Tierra.

88) A Craig se le despierta el instinto asesino cuando Clyde se pone a cantar "_Shut up and drive_" de Rihanna cada vez que salen en su auto.

89) Wendy se emocionó tanto por el simple hecho de que cuando tenían quince años Bebe la maquilló por primera y le mostró la hermosa niña que era.

90) Tweek puede hacer ruidos raros al hablar, pero es la persona con el tipo de letra más hermosa de todo su curso.

91) Kyle ama soñar despierto, alterando su realidad de formas inimaginables.

92) Cartman jamás se sintió tan destrozado como cuando Butters le dijo que no eran más amigos y que no quería que le volviera a hablar.

93) Token no puede dormir sin antes saber que su celular está debajo de su almohada.

94) A Stan le fascina escribir poemas de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor o de las personas que conoce.

95) No hay momento en el que Butters se siente tan feliz como cuando cocina escuchando música.

96) Bebe ha visto más películas de terror y de acción que todos los hombres del pueblo juntos.

97) Mole todas las noches tiene pesadillas en las que él nunca salió de Francia, nunca llegó a South Park, y lo más escalofriante, que nunca conoció a Gregory.

98) Kyle nunca había notado a Kenny cuando eran pequeños, era como si fuera una presencia pero nada más que eso, hasta el día que el rubio se bajó su parka y dejo ver sus ojos azules que el pelirrojo quedó hipnotizado por esas orbes.

99) Para Craig no hay nada más hermoso que esperar el autobús con Tweek a su lado, ambos con un auricular en la oreja y disfrutando de la misma música.

100) Cuando eran apenas unos niños pensaron que nunca llegarían a importarles que pasara con los demás, pero crecieron y se dieron cuenta que aquellas personas se convirtieron en alguien especial en su vida, que tratarían de defenderlos cuando pudieran.

* * *

**Recomiendo escuchar las canciones que se nombraron en el fic, realmente son buenas :)**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
